


Среди чужих пространств и веков

by AstarothAshtar



Category: Oleg Rogozin (The Thirteenth office), Тринадцатый отдел - Олег Рогозин | The Thirteenth Division - Oleg Rogozin
Genre: AU, Detectives, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstarothAshtar/pseuds/AstarothAshtar
Summary: Реинкарнация. Персонажи романа "Тринадцатый отдел" в другом воплощении
Kudos: 4





	Среди чужих пространств и веков

**Author's Note:**

> Четвертая из шести частей работы под общим названием "Среди чужих пространств и веков", написанной разными авторами для WTF Oleg Rogozin 2017

Когда на стол легло заявление о пропаже ребёнка, следователь Коростелёв почувствовал, как в груди разрастается знакомое неприятное ощущение – на сбывающиеся плохие предчувствия у него был несомненный талант. Не самый приятный талант, к сожалению. Тут и не экстрасенсу понятно, что второй похожий случай за два месяца – конечно, может быть совпадением, но каким-то очень уж зловещим для небольшого городка. В мире причины и следствия все совпадения подозрительны.* После нескольких лет работы в криминальной полиции волей-неволей вырабатывается устойчивая привычка искать связи и закономерности во всех схожих случаях. И не схожих – тоже. Здесь же ситуации повторялись практически один в один: оба пропавшие – мальчики 10 и 12 лет соответственно, со слов родителей - оба не вернулись с прогулки, накануне вели себя спокойно и ничего особенного, отличающегося от типичного обыденного поведения, за ними замечено не было. Коростелёв с силой потёр лицо, вздохнул и с мрачным видом потянулся за папкой с предыдущим делом. Понятно, что дела нужно объединять. В мирном провинциальном городе вырисовывался маньяк. Это только в фильмах подобные личности могут вызвать у части общества сочувствие, симпатию или даже того больше. В реальной жизни мало кто из тех же экзальтированных зрителей захотел бы жить в охотничьей зоне такого хищника. За харизматичностью злодея удобнее наблюдать из безопасного уголка, с комфортом обложившись пледами, котиками и чашками с чаем.

Начальство нервничало и давило. Когда на кону человеческие жизни, информацию замалчивать нельзя, да и всё равно в ходе розыскных мероприятий огласка так или иначе появится. Другое дело, что ситуацию нужно держать под контролем и не допускать нарушения интересов следствия. Какими методами руководство будет сдерживать СМИ от нагнетания паники, просвещать общественность и отбиваться от более высокопоставленного начальства, Коростелёв не интересовался. У него своих забот хватало. По новой – опросить родителей и знакомых пропавших детей, в этот раз – с возможностью выявления какой-либо связи между ними; осмотреть места, где детей видели в последний раз и где они в принципе могли быть; искать свидетелей; организовать повторные поиски по заброшкам, пустующим дачам, гаражам и помойкам; разослать ориентировки; запросить информацию за новый период из тюрем, психдиспансеров, моргов и гостиниц, данные из БКИ и много чего ещё. Единственное – архивы он уже изучил. Минус один пункт из бесконечности.

Дни летели стремительной чередой, фиксируясь в памяти отдельными вспышками стоп-кадров:

\- женщина плачет, передавая фотографию с улыбчивым пареньком. Отчётливый холод от фотографии леденит пальцы, когда Руслан убирает её в папку. – Мы сразу сообщим, как только что-нибудь выясним, - нужно бы утешить, но врать он не может;

\- ребятня в его присутствии затихает и рассказывает, преодолевая непонятно откуда взявшуюся робость. Дети и животные на него всегда странно реагировали – опасались и тянулись, как за гаммельнским крысоловом. Это не плохо, просто нужно привыкнуть и учитывать;

\- психически нездоровые и урки, к слову, тоже обычно предпочитали не конфликтовать;

\- Прикажешь мне с этой бумажкой отчитываться? Чем вы там вообще занимаетесь? - Вот начальство особой чувствительностью не отличалось, видимо, вибриссы восприятия отвалились в ходе эволюции. За ненадобностью. Там тяжёлая кавалерия, другие правила, не до подобных тонкостей;

\- отчёты, справки, протоколы и выписки – круговорот бумаг в природе. Папка распухает и расползается, становясь неотличимой от множества других;

\- Проверим, проверим твоё кладбище! Сразу после обеда и выезжаем! – оперативник машет на него надкусанным бутербродом. - Лич недоделанный…;

\- бумаги, разложенные по столу в системе, понятной только черноволосому человеку, заснувшему в кресле. Жёсткие черты чуть смягчились во сне, но растущей сентябрьской луне, заглядывающей в окна, это безразлично. Аккуратно переставляя лапы в белых носочках между завалами бумаг, ключей, телефонов и чашек из под чая, крупный кот пересёк стол наискосок и одним махом перепрыгнул на подоконник;

\- обшарпанные стены, разбитые стёкла, грязь и запустение, километры лесополосы, строек и переулков – невозможно объяснить так, чтобы не покрутили пальцем у виска, чем отличается вот этот конкретный пустырь от другого, на вид точно такого же. Парни бодро топают дальше, а Коростелёв лезет в заросли лопухов и Иван-чая, но находит лишь отголоски давних бед. Не то. Вытряхает колючки репейника из карманов стильного серого пальто и прислушивается-присматривается снова. Чернота почти полностью съедает зелень радужки. Опера отводят глаза, курят и сворачивают разговоры.

Разговоры про дом с привидениями – конечно, байки. Кто в своём уме в 11 лет верит в призраков? Это почти то же самое, что верить в Деда Мороза, - Игорёк презрительно фыркнул, представив такое. Ладно ещё в 9 лет или в 8… Наверняка кто-то придумал, чтобы пугать девчонок. Привидение придумал, а не деда в шубе… Летом. В шубе и валенках. Или Дед Мороз летом ходил бы в чём-то другом? Может, у него – униформа, и в повседневной жизни он выглядел бы совсем иначе? Вот едешь в автобусе и не знаешь, что дядька в панаме, сидящий рядом – волшебник. Хотя, с другой стороны… Загорелая рука с обкусанными ногтями поерошила ёжик выгоревших на солнце волос. Может быть, не всё – выдумки? Как понять, где правда, а где – нет? Пока сам не увидишь и не поймёшь – всё равно будут оставаться сомнения. Так за чем дело встало? Хотя бы одно предположение можно проверить уже сейчас. К сожалению, родители строго-настрого запретили уходить дальше двора, но он же не неразумный детсадовец. К незнакомым подходить не будет, и разговаривать с ними – тоже. Не дурак, чего тут не понять. К тому же, какой нормальный маньяк будет злодействовать посреди дня, в самый разгар? Обедает сидит где-нибудь и не мешается никому. Так что посмотреть дом с привидениями днём – самый верный вариант. И безопасно – перед родителями не стыдно, никому волноваться не надо, и самому не страшно.

Нет, всё таки немного страшно.

Старый двухэтажный дом на окраине города, построенный в начале прошлого столетия и чудом сохранившийся, привлекал своей заброшенностью и стратегически удобным местоположением много разного народа. Только никто там так и не прижился. Ни бомжи, ни наркоманы, ни другая разная шушера – второй раз остаться переночевать желания почему-то не испытывали. Большой дом ветшал, подслеповато щурился осколками стёкол в проёмах окон, тихо поскрипывал сам собой.  
Игорь похвалил себя за проявленную предусмотрительность – переться сюда ночью без предварительной разведки было бы чистым самоубийством. Полы прогнили и во многих местах провалились, деревянная лестница представляла из себя мечту постмодерниста, щеголяя причудливым ритмом сохранившихся ступеней и балясин. Игорь, чуждый архитектурному искусству в частности и всему декадентству в целом, лестницу оценил лишь на предмет надёжности. Зато теперь он, при желании, мог бы достаточно уверенно пройти здесь в темноте. Ясно ведь, что привидения не будут разгуливать по дому посреди дня. Во всех историях самое страшное и интересное всегда происходило ночью. Поэтому, чтобы убедиться окончательно, можно будет во всеоружии прийти потом, позже. Даже не обязательно сегодня. В любом случае – половина дела сделана. Даже можно взять кого-нибудь с собой – пацанам тоже будет интересно посмотреть. А он уже, практически, как гид… А если ещё заранее сюда что-нибудь притащить такое, чтобы в шутку напугать, то вообще здорово. Надо подумать на досуге.

С увлечением изучив первый этаж, Игорь на всякий случай запомнил опасные участки, не нашёл ничего особенно интересного и полез на второй. Здесь было прохладнее и меньше пыли, хотя мусора тоже хватало. Пару раз мальчик поёжился от неожиданно холодного сквозняка. Стало неуютно. Резкий скрип заставил вздрогнуть и оглянуться. Игорёк, переждав пока уймётся зачастившее было сердце, изучил рассохшийся шкаф с дверцей, держащейся на одной петле. Поскрипел дверцей и успокоился, хмыкнув. В следующих комнатах нашлись большое растрескавшееся и исцарапанное зеркало, остатки некогда красивой люстры, оббитая изразцовая печь и наглухо закрытая и заколоченная кладовка. Единственной стоящей находкой стала связка разных по размеру и форме старинных ключей с интересными фигурными кольцами и хитровырезанными бородками. От такого трофея Игорь отказываться не стал. Мало ли к чему они подойдут? И звенят интересно. Таинственно.

Исследовательский азарт понемногу удовлетворился. Для очистки совести Рогозин-младший, приучаемый доводить начатое до конца, решил по-быстрому осмотреть чердак и возвращаться домой. Лестница на чердак нашлась без труда. Дверца люка поддалась с некоторым усилием, и, откинув её, Игорь, стоя на предпоследней ступеньке и дожёвывая прихваченную с собой печенюшку, окинул взглядом захламленное пространство. Прямо перед ним возвышалась куча ломаных стульев, досок, остатки развалившейся печной трубы. Чуть дальше участок крыши провалился, открывая чистое голубое небо и пропуская внутрь солнечный свет, в столбах которого медленно вились золотистые пылинки. Что находилось в другой стороне, Игорь разглядеть не успел, так как удар по затылку в один момент отправил его в объятия тёплой, пушистой темноты.

Мышонок прислушался, немного помедлил и выбрался из укрытия. Весь день рядом с гнездом что-то шумело и топало, но пустой желудок и любопытство вынудили временно забыть об осторожности. Он пробежал немного и снова остановился – впереди серебрился мокрый, пахнущий железом след. Чихнув от пыли и незнакомого запаха, мышонок, держась в самой густой тени, проскользнул дальше и с разгону уткнулся во что-то живое, большое и тёплое. Испуганно замер, сжавшись в комок, и несколько секунд переждал, пока не убедился, что его присутствие осталось незамеченным. Осмелев, обнюхал препятствие и попробовал вскарабкаться выше, цепляясь коготками за ткань. Пробежал по груди человека и спрыгнул вниз, привлечённый новым, замечательным запахом. С удовольствием слизнул мелкие сладкие крошки с пальцев и, не удержавшись, куснул руку, проверяя, не вся ли она целиком сделана из этого вкусного.

Игорь очнулся от короткого резкого укола в руку и немедленно пожалел, что очнулся: так плохо он себя ещё не чувствовал. Всё тело затекло и болело, голова кружилась так, что казалось, весь мир вокруг кружится вместе с ним. Пошевелившись и переждав волну слабости и тошноты, Игорь с трудом вспомнил, где он и как здесь очутился. Осознание того, что на него наверняка напали, и разом вспомнившиеся слухи про маньяка, который появился в их городе, обрушились на него удушливой волной. Постепенно паника отступила, возвращая способность соображать. Думалось всё равно медленно и с трудом, но сдаваться просто так Рогозин не собирался. С дрожью справиться не получилось – или это проявилась такая нервная реакция, или он элементарно замёрз – было чертовски холодно. Приподнявшись и переждав очередное головокружение, до боли всматриваясь в темноту и вслушиваясь в ночные шорохи, определил, откуда слышны негромкие шаги. Нащупал обломок кирпича и медленно, почти ползком попробовал убраться отсюда.

Мышонок ускакал подальше от беспокойного соседа – тем более, что вкусных крошек у него больше не осталось. Вкусным запахом пахло от горстки блестящих железок, облитых лунным светом, как молоком, но, к большому разочарованию, крошек там не осталось тоже. Железки неожиданно звонко предательски звякнули под лапами.

Мужчина, распутывающий моток верёвки, дёрнулся и резко оглянулся на звук.

\- Крысы, - пробормотал, скривившись. – И мыши… Прочь! – подобрав кусок кирпича, кинул в серую тень. Тень увернулась и резво порскнула по резной раме, стремясь скрыться в проломе в стене. Второй кирпич не промазал. Тяжёлое зеркало осыпалось со стеклянным звоном, и, покачнувшись, рама с грохотом обрушилась на истёртый пол, подняв облако пыли.

\- Заканчиваем, сколько можно, - проворчал участковый. – Завтра с утра посмотрим. На моём участке мы всё уже облазили, а в этой развалюхе ночью только ноги ломать. При свете дня,.. – участковый продолжал ещё что-то убедительно говорить, а Коростелёв старался сосредоточиться и определить, что его беспокоит. Что-то звенело на грани восприятия. Тревожное. Смешивалось с фоновым ощущением места, царапало.

Они остановились, немного не дойдя до крыльца. От внезапного резкого грохота откуда-то из глубины дома оба вздрогнули.

\- Может, потолочная балка или ещё что обвалилось, дом-то старый, - неуверенно предположил участковый, но вынутую было сигаретную пачку засунул обратно в карман и без возражений побежал за следаком.

\- Как с цепи сорвался…

\- Ну здравствуй, Саша, - худощавый мужчина бережно взял в ладони маленькое мышиное тельце, погладил по спинке. – Ты молодец, мальчик. Здесь и сейчас мы с тобой сделали всё, что могли. Я ждал тебя. Теперь мы можем уйти. Дальше они справятся сами. – Полупрозрачный мышонок, чихнув, неуверенно сел и посмотрел на говорившего, такого же полупрозрачного, как он сам. Страха не было. Мир вокруг полнился удивительными звуками и ощущениями, которые чем дальше, тем казались всё более знакомыми и понятными. Кажется… он вспомнил, что Феликс – это имя. Ну да, должно же у собеседника быть имя?

Луна, круглая, как кошачий глаз, ехидно подмигнула им с высоты.


End file.
